l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Alhundro Cornejo
Alhundro Cornejo was the son of Esteban Cornejo. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Coming to Rokugan Alhundro and his father were marooned near Rokugan in the last years of the 11th century. In 1096 a hurricane wracked the ship and only two survivors escaped the ship's chemist Esteban Cornejo and his six-year-old son Alhundro. They were taken in by the Mantis Clan, under the ruling of Yoshitsune. Esteban proved his worth producing medicines, adhesives for use in shipbuilding, and even the occasional barrel of illegal polvora. Time of the Void, p. 21 Father's Suicide When Alhundro came of age, his father passed on the secrets of chemistry, but before Alhundro could complete his training Esteban committed suicide after killing the husband of Esteban's mistress. Alhundro studied his father's journals well and also came to serve the Mantis Clan. Yoshitsune s successor, Yoritomo, offered the younger Cornejo sanctuary if he would continue to serve in the same capacity as his father. Alhundro lived at Toshi no Inazuma. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 16 Working for the Rokugani Despite Rokugan was the only true home Alhundro had ever known, yet he was an outsider. He was not respected because of his gaijin lineage. The only joys he took were his craft and Mieko, a young eta girl with whom he had fallen in love. Disappearance When Yoritomo's Alliance entered the Clan War, Alhundro accompanied the Mantis armies to the mainland. Since leaving the islands Alhundro began having nightmares. Strange dreams of faceless spirits offered him a chance to be something greater, a chance to belong, a chance to finally find a home and an identity. In the Month of the Dog of 1128 Alhundro disappeared while on a mission for his patrons. It was assumed that Cornejo had attempted to sail east, toward the lands of his father. Time of the Void, p. 99 Minion of the Nothing Instead dead, Alhundro became a minion of the Shadows, and lost his memories. After the naming of the Lying Darkness, when the Goju became Akodo, but Alhundro was not. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf It was not clear why not. The Ashalan Alhundro had been alone, lost in a foreing Empire, with nobody from his family seeking him for decades. When his half-brother Rodrigo appeared to him, his most inner wish was fulfilled, to feel not abandoned. Rodrigo had been made thrall to the Ashalan, and their ally, Bayushi Atsuki, had used him to recover partially the memories and self-control of Alhundro. Atsuki sought to command the power of the Lying Darkness to conquer Rokugan. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Fires of Toshi Ranbo He convinced Alhundro to kill the Emperor Toturi III and help him place his Gozoku upon the Imperial Throne while Atsuki ruled from the shadows. They would awaken the seeds of darkness within the Akodo family and chain them to Atsuki's command. In 1165 Alhundro was the arsonist of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, but his cousin, that shared his father's name, Esteban Cornejo, fouled Alhundro's plot. Ashalan Hideout Rodrigo and Alhundro were hidden after the fires in an Ashalan hideout in the Plains Above Evil. In 1166 Esteban Cornejo and several daidoji reached the hideout. Rodrigo met his end when he set off a suicide bomb in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Esteban Cornejo. Alhundro did not suffer any wound, due to his nothing nature, only one unconscious Daidoji remained, Daidoji Takihiro, and Esteban was stunned. An Ashalan Sorcerer, Rashol, appeared and dismished Alhundro. His cousin was suffused by magic and taken away with the Daidoji. Death Esteban and Takihiro killed Rashol and released themselves, and Alhundro appeared from the shadows. Atsuki had been sent Alhundro for his cousin, so that Esteban could bathe Toshi Ranbo in fire again. Alhundro was stabbed by Takihiro with a crystal needle, killing him. See also * Alhundro Cornejo/Meta External Links * Alhundro Cornejo (Imperial) Category:Nothing Personalities Category:Merenae Members